


Seifer's Bathtub

by RydiaPryde



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Humor, Seifer Has Secrets, Seifer Has a Fancy Bathtub, Seifer being Seifer, Short, Silly, Zell Notices, Zell is The Best, things aren't what they seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaPryde/pseuds/RydiaPryde
Summary: Seifer has an extremely fancy bathtub.  Zell notices.  What else is Seifer hiding? Humor, short, one-shot.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Seifer's Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colobonema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colobonema/gifts).



**Seifer’s Bathtub**

* * *

The incessant pounding was unwelcome, poorly-timed, and apparently not stopping. It was the only reason Seifer opened the door.

“Come on, man! I just want to clean the scrapes off my hands. I took a bad spill on my bike!”

Seifer groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don’t you know anyone _else_ in Deling City?”

“It happened right next to your apartment, dude. Come on!”

“When I _allowed_ you to come here to watch the Galbadian Cup, it was not an invitation to show up here uninvited, Chicken-wuss!”

Zell gave him an incredulous look. “I’m just asking to use your bathroom, dude. Not hang out. And I’ve been here, like, tons of times since then. The Deling Derby, the National Game, the Esthar Formula Race...”

Seifer let out a stream of expletives under his breath, before sighing deeply. “Alright!” It sounded like he was making an announcement. “Since my guest bathroom sink is currently out of order, you can use my _personal_ bathroom sink for _exactly_ two minutes.”

Zell whooped. “Thanks, Seifer. I really appreciate it. I just need to get the gravel out of my hands, promise, man.”

Seifer knew that there would be questions. _Many_ questions. He started counting in his head, waiting for them to come.

_One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Si—_

_“You were taking a bubble bath?”_ Zell’s voice echoed from the bathroom, and Seifer could hear the sound of water in the sink.

Seifer stood in the doorway and glared at him. “Hence the reason I’m in a robe, genius.”

“A _bubble_ bath?” Zell sounded skeptical.

“They are very relaxing. You should try it sometime.”

“But your bathtub…”

Seifer made a show of dramatically looking at his wrist as if a watch were on it. “You have one minute left, Dincht.”

Zell, thankfully, was hastily scrubbing his hands, dirty water carelessly dropping onto the pristine expensive marble tile below him. 

Seifer’s bathtub was indeed a sight to behold. White acrylic perched on platinum clawfoot, more than large enough for Seifer’s broad frame. An ornate platinum spigot carved in the shape of a dragon. Bubbles overflowing, filling the bathroom with an aroma of cranberries and lavender. There was an elegant glass and metal tray specially designed to be set across the tub with a glass and bottle of expensive Esthari champagne sitting on it, and some strawberries covered in chocolate. A stark contrast to the aesthetic of the rest of his apartment. Modern grey walls, straight lines, tall windows, glass tables, dark leather furniture.

Zell was rambling on about some restaurant a few blocks down that served really good chicken as Seifer kept glancing between the bathtub and a clock on the wall of his bedroom.

Apparently, Zell was asking him something. “You drink champagne while you take bubble baths?”

“Like I said, it’s very _relaxing._ Time’s up, Dincht. Out.”

“But…I’m not done!” Zell tried in vain to wipe his hands on a towel, muddying the pure white linens with a large amount of dirt and grease.

Seifer’s eyebrow twitched and he grabbed Zell by the scruff of his shirt, forcibly dragging him from the bathroom. “I said. Two. Minutes. They are up.”

“I didn’t think you meant it literally!”

“Well I did.” Seifer guided him through his bedroom and back to the living room towards the door.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses?” Zell glanced at his bedside table on the way out.

“I don’t.” He unceremoniously tossed the fighter out his door, slamming it shut behind him.

_“Asshole…!”_

Paying Zell’s insult no mind, Seifer shed his robe and went back through his bedroom and stood in the doorway of the bathroom, a smirk on his face.

“How did you know I could hold my breath for exactly two minutes?”

The ex-knight slid back into the bathtub, gingerly picking up the glass of champagne and handing it to his companion. “SeeD basics, babe. All SeeDs have to be able to hold their breath for a minimum of two minutes. And well…other reasons.” Seifer gave a predatory smirk.

Quistis laughed, pushing the wet hair from her face. “Do you think he noticed me?”

Leaning forward, Seifer placed a quick kiss on her lips. “Dincht? Not a chance. He wouldn’t stop going on about the bathtub, though. And chicken. Kept talking about chicken.”

“Well…”

“Well _what?”_

Quistis took a sip of champagne to try to hide the grin on her face. “I mean…it is rather… _ornate_.”

Seifer flicked some bubbles her way. “And yet, you come up with an excuse to use it more than once a week.”

She grinned and bit her lower lip suggestively. “What can I say? I use you for your _bathtub_. Seriously though, I heard Zell mention my glasses. And you have two flutes out, he’s not totally daft, Seifer.”

Leaning back into the deep tub, Seifer closed his eyes and sighed dramatically. “Don’t worry, babe. No way Chicken-wuss is going to—”

_“Oh my Hyne! Quitsis!”_

The shout was so loud, it was heard in the twentieth floor of the apartment building from the street below.

The former instructor buried her face in her hands. “Told you.”

Seifer merely laughed and removed the tray to the bathtub so he could pull Quistis into his arms. “Well, at least you don’t have to keep coming up with fake missions to Deling City anymore. Just tell them the real reason. You really, _really_ like my bathtub.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **Bebedora** for the sanity check.  
> This fic was written after a conversation with the lovely **colobonema** , where we determined that indeed, Seifer would have a ridiculously fancy bathtub. Because, Seifer.


End file.
